Currently Untitled
by TheDistinctiveThree
Summary: Basically, this is our Zelda Role Play that we decided to put into a story form. I hope you guys like it! If you don't, that's okay. The story is that our characters, Azra, Lava, and HanVan are in the LoZ universe and all the Links come together and we all have to defeat all the Ganons. Well, most of them. We won't do some of the older games. But yeah. Linked Universe! {OCx3}


Chapter 1

**Currently Untitled**

Azra-

Nickname: Azzy

Age: 17

Species: Hylian

Abilities: Dark magic, can turn into a wolf, and knows lots of spells

Weapons: Sword, shield, bow

Appearance: Red eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin, dark purple tunic, black hood

Other info: Always carries her spellbook with her

Hometown: Twilight Realm

Other stuffs: not many friends because she is so snarky and makes unnecessary comments, but her and (BotW) Link are kind of close, but they don't admit it. She butts heads with a lot of the Links, but she has a pretty good relationship with **most** of the Zeldas. She hates fire.

She likes hanging out with (botw) Link, but he loves setting things on fire with lava, and Azra always gets mad at him when he pranks her.

(botw) Zelda is annoyed at Azra because Zelda spent so much time trying to get her powers, but Azra had her powers since birth, so yeah.

Lava-

Age: 12

Species: Hylian

Abilities: Can control fire and is immune to it. Can turn into animals and can talk to animals.

Weapons: Sword and sometimes bow and arrows

Appearance: Pink eyes, light pink hair that fades into yellow at the tips, pale skin, wears a kind of armor, always has her hair in low pigtails.

Hometown: Ordon

Other stuffs: Is friends with (tp) Zelda, and all the others since her mom took her to all the other Hyrules through portals. Also, she and (tp) Link are cousins, but she doesn't like to admit it. She likes pranking others by using her fire and doesn't know why everyone is scared of it. She and (botw) Link like pranking people. She also likes skydiving with (ss) Link in Skyloft.

She can sword fight everyone in Ordon and win, except against (tp) Link.

She would never admit it, but she absolutely HATES water.

HanVan-

Age: 16

Species: Hylian

Weapons: Fighting stick or spear. Sometimes throwing knives.

Abilities: No magical abilities, but really skilled at using weapons

Appearance: Really blue eyes, tan skin, blonde-ish brown-ish hair, wears grey lightweight armor, just about always has a leather satchel

(hannah fill this out plz thx :D)

Xxx

Azra's PoV

Twilight Princess Hyrule

After helping Link defeat Ganon, Zelda was able to make a portal to the twilight realm. We all chose to go through there for several reasons. One being that I wanted to go see Midna, my childhood friend. Two, being that Lava is just curious. There's something up with her, though, but I don't want to jump to conclusions.

Xxx

I'm starting to become suspicious of Lava because she is following me everywhere, which is kind of creepy… whatever, I'm gonna go find Midna.

Lava's PoV

I decide to turn into a wolf because this place gives me a splitting headache. The only form that I don't have a headache is my wolf form. It will be easier for me to stay hidden in the shadows if my coloring is a little duller and muted than usual. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Anyway, I wonder where Azra is going. Who knows what she could be up to. Also, it's cold here.

HanVan's PoV

I don't even know what's going on.

Azra's PoV

I finally find Midna and decide to catch up on the latest news and all that. I haven't seen Lava for a while, so I guess she just stopped stalking me. Anyways, we start talking and laughing, but eventually, we get hungry, so I offer to go find something to hunt.

Lava's PoV

I'm following Azra, and she doesn't seem to know that I'm here. Heh… She seems to be talking to someone, but I can't tell who. They must be friends because they're laughing together about who knows what. Azra soon leaves, so I guess whoever she was talking to left as well. I step out from where I was hiding, but whoever she was talking to is still there! Ugh. They saw me. I can tell because now they're approaching me. Dang it. I can't escape now.

HanVan's PoV

Where the heck is everybody?

Azra's PoV

I eventually find some nice meat, but when I take it back to where Midna and I were previously talking, I can't find anyone there. Where did everyone go?! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen HanVan in awhile. Hmmm…

HanVan's PoV

I'm basically just walking around Hyrule right now. I don't know where everyone has gone off to. I don't like it, though. They need to get back over here. Oop! I see a portal. It looks like the kind that Zelda makes, so I assume it's safe and jump inside.

Huh. I guess this is the twilight realm. It's strange here. Especially with this wolf glaring at me. I pull out my fighting stick. I know absolutely nothing about the twilight realm, and me going into a fighting stance only triggered the wolf. Dang it, how do I get myself into these things?

Heh, now what am I going to do?

Xxx

Hey, y'all! Wassup? First chappie down! Time to start chappie 2! I hope y'all enjoy this so far. If you liked it, be sure to click the fav and follow button. We'll probably be out with more soon, I hope. Anyways, have a good day, y'all. (And oh my gosh the Chiefs won the super bowl!) - TwilightWolf

UMMMMMMMMMMM (I don't know what to say seeing as I'm relatively new here)- Lava

(p.s. PLAY FIRE EMBLEM THREE HOUSES IT'S AMAZING)

HanVan's not here, so you'll just have to wait 'till next time to see her :( - TwilightWolf


End file.
